


Orders

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Phantasy Star Zero
Genre: F/M, Snark, dubcon, multiple male orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get a workaholic subordinate to take a break? Ana has a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

"Amalia! Hey, over here!"

The voice from somewhere vaguely to the right of her as she teleported back into the Hunter's Guild startled her, and Amalia nearly jumped, only just managing not to trip all over herself out of sheer determination to _not_ fall off the lip of the teleporter this time and instead performing an awkward sort of hop to put herself back on safer ground, shaking her head in exasperation. It wasn't at all difficult to recognize the voice (if it had been, she'd have immediately taken a week's vacation and spent it doing nothing but sleeping), but she swore if this was about another mission, there was going to be some serious bitching to be done.

Honestly, she was tempted to do it _now_, but dammit, she was exhausted and that would just be too much effort at the moment.

"Hey, Ana." She turned and gave a tired smile as the resistance leader hurried over to her, though it quickly faltered when she noticed the look she was being given. Oh dear, she knew that look. That was Ana's 'I just did something I'm probably going to be messily killed for' look, and it was even more prominent than usual, which could only mean... "Okay, I know I'm going to regret asking this," she sighed, and put a hand up before Ana could say a word, "but I'm going to ask it anyway. What did you do to Reve, how much will it cost to clean up after him, and will I have to duck any flying objects?"

Ana started laughing, forced to lean over and rest her hands on her knees for a second, and shook her head. "I didn't do anything," she responded innocently when she could straighten up, giving a small, nonchalant shrug and just continuing to smile that damned suspicious smile. "Well, not yet, anyway. But when he finds out I'm AWOL, he's entirely in charge tonight, and no one has a clue where I've gone off to..." Her smile turned sharper, almost twisted, and yet she still managed to look utterly innocent, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar and yet still convinced that whoever caught them would believe they didn't do it, honest, no, really. "But enough about my sneaking off, I've got a favor to ask of you, I _promise_ it won't be difficult."

Trying very hard not to just put a hand over her face and/or break into hysterical, not-quite-sane laughter, Amalia folded her arms. "You might as well paint a target on my ass and hang me in the damn doorway."

"Wrong kind of favor, even if the both of you _would_ like that," Ana countered flippantly, mouth twisting in amusement as _she_ fought not to break out laughing at Amalia's expression. "No, really, it's not hard. I just need you to keep him from tearing all my paperwork to shreds and trying to blow up my office. Of course, I'll pay you for it, so no need to worry about that. The mayor's fine with you taking the rest of today and all of tomorrow off, too, he thinks you could use the break - oh, and the rest of the resistance has been asking after you, it'd make them happy if you could go up there and at _least_ say hi, and as long as you're there--"

"Ana." Amalia's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably by now. "That's great and all, but give me one good reason why I should go spend the rest of my day babysitting Reve."

Ana shrugged dismissively. "What, you don't want to be completely alone with him?"

"I--" Her mouth snapped shut so hard she could hear her teeth clicking together, and she found herself trying to decide whether she wanted to punch Ana in the face or kiss her.

The resistance leader just smiled and turned away, waving a hand. "Have fun."

******

At least by the time night fell (according to the time readout glowing on the corner of Ana's desk), there hadn't been any pressing problems to deal with, but that still didn't keep Amalia from feeling a vague sense of irritated unease. Maybe it was _because_ there hadn't been any pressing problems, or maybe she just couldn't get what Ana had said earlier out of her head, but when everything particularly important was out of the way and it wasn't really _necessary_ for her to be peering over Reve's shoulder every five minutes, restlessness took her and she found herself pacing the office with her arms tightly folded. "Can't you just leave the rest of that for tomorrow?" she eventually directed at Reve, pausing by the window to look out at the endless night spanning as far as the eye could see, trying very hard not to yawn as it reminded her she really ought to get some rest. "I'm tired, I'm sure _you're_ tired, and I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of seeing these same four walls for hours on end. I have no idea how Ana can stand this, it'd drive me crazy within the first twelve hours..."

"Hnn." Reve didn't glance up from the papers he was now reading over, shaking his head occasionally with a slight frown. Couldn't Ana have left things even at least _halfway_ finished?

"Then again, maybe she is crazy. It'd explain a lot. Like why she even stepped up to this position in the first place. Or why she keeps running off and leaving you to handle everything. Or..." Amalia paused, rather abruptly becoming aware that Reve likely wasn't even paying _attention_, and turned to give him a slightly pouty glare. "...You're not listening, are you?"

"If you want me to listen, take care of this yourself." Reve still didn't look up.

"You damn workaholic, you need a distraction." She paced over and plucked his pen from his hand, earning a sputter of protest, but not particularly caring. "Even if I have to pin you to the desk and do things that'd even make Sarisa blush."

The thought was surprisingly enticing, and he quickly distracted himself by snatching at the pen instead before _he_ could blush. "Give me that."

"Nope," she replied cheerfully, holding it just out of his reach. "You're not getting it back until you either start paying attention to me, or agree to take a break."

"You're even more impossible than Ana." He slapped the stack of papers in his other hand roughly onto the desk and finally looked up with a withering stare of annoyance.

"I keep telling you that's not even possible. You never listen to me, do you? Honestly, I should..." She trailed off, the pen falling from her hand, effectively stunned into silence enough that she could only blink for a few long moments and try to ascertain she was seeing what she _thought_ she was seeing - and the longer she stared, the more she was certain that she _was_. Reve was not only giving her the Highly Sexy Glare that always sent shivers down her spine, he was doing it from behind a pair of thin, wire-framed glasses that made him look about ten times hotter than usual. (That, she thought incoherently, was _quite_ the feat, because she was not ashamed to admit he was pretty much the most attractive person she'd ever met - well, okay, him and Kai, but that was _not_ the direction she wanted her thoughts to be going and she quickly tried to regain some composure.) Slowly realizing she probably looked utterly idiotic, she shook her head sharply and attempted to at least save a slight bit of face, taking a breath and managing to - somehow - keep her voice level. "...You. Glasses. When...?"

...Now she _felt_ idiotic to go with the look. Some improvement.

Reve snorted, almost looking amused, nudging the frames up on his nose slightly. "If you think I'm going to tire my eyes out reading over all this endless fine print, _you're_ the crazy one."

"Um. Fine print. Right. Makes sense." Amalia swallowed slightly, managed not to moan with her next breath and abruptly turned on her heel. "Stay there, don't move a muscle, and _don't_ take those off. I _mean_ it."

"Aren't you frightening." But he didn't move, watching with vague amusement as she stalked across to the door, flipped the latch shut and rejoined him; she was giving him the piercing, almost-hungry look that he had come to realize meant she was about to pounce him, but even as worn out and frustrated as he was from handling all of Ana's unfinished business, he was still confident he could take her on. She tended to get a bit predictable when she wanted him (even though he'd never admit he knew her anywhere _near_ well enough to consider her predictable), and he was already attempting to work out how exactly to turn her into figurative putty even as he spun the chair sharply a quarter turn and just _looked_ at her. "If you're planning something, hurry it up. I do need to get a decent amount more of this finished before tomorrow."

"Reve," she said far too calmly, causing him to quirk an eyebrow without quite meaning to, and planted a hand on the desk. "Forget the goddamned paperwork."

And then, before he could say a word, she swept that hand across the top of the desk, knocking every last one of those neatly-organized papers to the floor.

He bolted out of the chair at that, mouth already open to tell her off, but she never gave him a chance; grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, she gave a forceful shove and practically threw herself against him with as much strength as she could muster, causing him to stumble and end up falling back into an awkwardly-seated position on the desk with her in his lap, glaring at him with a surprisingly scary focus from all of perhaps an inch and a half away. "I said, _forget the goddamned paperwork_," she nearly snarled, her fingers digging hard enough into his shoulders to cause his eyelashes to flutter in a wince, her breath hot on his lips as she shifted to pin his hips with her own. "You can damn well put it back in order when I'm _done_ with you. I have had enough of being ordered around, played with and yelled at today, and if you think I'm going to put up with it from you, you are sadly mistaken." Another shove sent him sprawling completely back onto the desk, and before he could even protest, her fingers were practically tearing at the fastenings to his bodysuit. "_You_ may not think so, but you need a goddamned break, and I am perfectly within my rights - my _orders_ \- to make you take one, using any means necessary. _Do I make myself clear_?"

He swallowed hard, ceasing to struggle, wondering how he could simultaneously be slightly terrified and abruptly much harder than he could _ever_ remember being. "Crystal."

"Good." Her weight abruptly left his hips, and before he could even do more than let out a helpless whine of protest, lightning-quick fingers had stripped his clothing away from him and he abruptly found himself letting out a choked cry, fingers tangling sharply into her hair as she fell to her knees and engulfed that achingly hard bit of him in her eager mouth. Stars above, he hadn't expected _that_, and if he'd had the coherency he would have thought he should really get her worked up like this more often - but he couldn't honestly think of _anything_ past how damn good it felt, hot and wet and oh god where _had_ she learned to do things like that with her tongue - and then she managed to take him deep into her throat, letting out a quiet muffled moan around him and grasping his hips firmly to keep him from moving and choking her, and he ceased to think at all; he rather abruptly felt as though his entire consciousness was centered around his erection, around the wonderful things she was _doing_ to it, and then she dug her nails sharply into his skin and swallowed firmly around him and for a split second he was quite sure he had literally just exploded.

She closed her eyes in satisfaction, swallowed slowly again as he came helplessly down her throat with a strangled gasp, and when he regained enough coherency to realize what she'd done he thought he might just love her.

"And that is exactly why you need a break. I've never seen you this pent up." She had a catlike smile on her lips when she pulled away to speak, releasing his hips to reach up and brush her fingers along him; he shuddered and moaned and was almost mildly alarmed when the touch made him realize he was still demandingly hard, but opening his eyes to realize she had stood up and was now quickly undressing was more than enough to drive that thought right out of his head. Trying desperately not to feel as if his limbs were suddenly made of jelly, he managed to sit up partway and reach for her as she slid off her own bodysuit, almost pouting when she batted his hands gently away but giving a hoarsely relieved sigh when she moved forward to straddle his hips without preamble. "Be patient," she murmured, flashing him another one of those smiles and tracing a hand down his stomach, rocking back enough that she could grasp him and maneuver over him so the tip just barely touched her. "If you thought that was good, you're going to _love_ this."

He wanted to say he didn't doubt it, but then she slid onto him with a breathy gasp and he chose to rock sharply up against her in lieu of speaking.

"_Ah_ \- geez. You _are_ desperate, aren't you?" She sounded vaguely apologetic, sliding her hands up his chest to brace herself on his shoulders and giving him a slight hazy smile, eyes slipping partway closed. "Well, I - mm - guess I can't really blame you - and _god_, you feel so good - I don't think I could blame you if I tried..." Trailing off into a soft, shuddering moan, she curled her fingers over his shoulders and tried a cautious movement, picking up into a startled gasping cry when he decided he was going to have none of that damn hesitation and bucked so sharply he almost threatened to unseat her. "Damn it, Reve - can't you be patient for even thirty more seconds?"

"Screw patience," he informed her in a low, hissing growl. "_Move_."

"I'd rather screw you," she retorted, but obediently braced herself more firmly, raised up and slammed herself sharply back down onto him with another cry.

Any comeback _he_ might have had immediately died a quick and painless death at that, and he gasped sharply as he reached to take hold of her hips and steady her somewhat; he dimly thought she looked grateful, but while it was nice to see, that wasn't _quite_ the expression he wanted and he met her next movement onto him with a forceful thrust upward, sucking in a sharp breath when her nails bit into his shoulders and she let out a gasping mewling sort of moan - that was definitely more like it, if only for the way she looked like even the tiniest twitch might just push _her_ into what was sure to be only the first of many releases, and he found enough higher mental function to smirk sharply up at her and even manage to speak. "_Now_ who's desperate?"

"You - _bastard_ \- just shut up and don't stop--" She cut herself off with a sharp moan, shook her head and let her nails dig in more firmly. "I don't care _how_ you do it - for all I care you can just flip me over and make me scream so loud _everyone_ knows what we're doing - but for the love of _god_, Reve, just goddamn _fuck me_ already!"

When his eyes slowly sharpened into a very intent stare, she realized she was probably going to regret saying that.

He didn't bother saying anything - he didn't think he really needed to. He just _moved_, lifted her abruptly off him as though she weighed nothing at all (she squealed indignantly and flailed) and rose off the desk with an almost feline grace, nearly throwing her down into his now-vacated spot and silently thanking whatever deity might be listening that Ana had a larger desk than was really _needed_. "I should just leave you here," he finally spoke sharply, pretending he didn't feel a twinge of guilt at the way her eyes widened and she whimpered, clutching at his arms as if to prevent him from pulling away. "If you're so desperate, surely you can figure _something_ out, can't you?"

She whimpered again, tried to tug him closer. "Reve - _please_\--"

...Why did she have to plead like that and totally ruin any pretense of anger he was trying to work up? It really made things difficult.

"You're just lucky _I_ want this as much as you do," he sighed, shaking his head and letting the angry facade drop, finding himself somewhat relieved to see the utter panic in her gaze immediately disappear and almost wanting to hate her for having such an effect on him, taking hold of her hips again. "You're also lucky you utterly blew my mind earlier, or I might _really_ leave you here."

She chuckled breathlessly, words slipping out without thinking. "So you really _do_ think with your--"

He growled, thrust himself as forcefully into her tight, wet heat as he could manage, and took great satisfaction from watching her entire body shudder as she _wailed_ with release.

"Holy..._shit_," she managed to gasp out when she came down from the orgasmic high, blinking a few times to clear her vision and giving the faintest hint of a grin when she saw Reve looking satisfied and amused at her. "Okay...okay...I admit it...I deserved that one...but still, holy _shit_. Are you trying to make me orgasm myself inside out or something here?"

He snorted out a laugh at the mental image and started moving slowly, gently, giving her a little time to recover from the sheer force of her climax while still keeping some of the edge off his own sexual hunger. "Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you."

She grinned, let her head loll slightly to the side and sighed in contentment. "Hnn - you'd have to explain to Ana why there were newman bits all over her floor."

"Not a prospect I'd look forward to," he said dryly, letting his movements become just that bit more forceful when she began to rock lazily against him, releasing her hips to instead slide his hands up her sides, tracing his fingers inward to flick across her hardened nipples and shivering slightly at her quiet gasping moan. Why was it that every single sound she made seemed to go _right_ to his cock and remind him of just how painfully pent up he really was? "It's going to be hard enough explaining the mess you're leaving on her desk."

"Shut up and keep moving, we'll clean it up later," she groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Correction - _you'll_ clean it up." He didn't wait for her to protest, leaning down to attack her exposed neck with little kisses, luxuriating in every little sound he was able to wring out of her - she really _was_ extremely responsive when it came down to it, and he had the vague thought that she was probably spoiling him for any potential future relationships with someone other than her, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Not when he'd just bit down on the juncture of her shoulder and neck and she'd bucked against him with a tiny, breathless shriek, her legs squeezing around his waist and her inner walls around his erection and screw it, it was way past time to quit thinking and just act.

He slid a hand to her side, pressed his nails in just to make her _squirm_ and continued assaulting that particular patch of neck with repeated sharp bites, picking up the pace until he was pounding firmly enough into her that the desk was threatening to move and still not even really giving a damn; all that mattered was that she was writhing under him, clinging to him and begging him not to stop, and when he abruptly slid a hand between them and started playing his fingertips across her clit in teasing, featherlight motions, he was rewarded with witnessing her arch and _scream_ and tremble violently through the throes of another climax in the most wonderfully pleasing manner. Okay, yeah, she was spoiling the hell out of him, but he couldn't at all see how this was a bad thing now.

Especially not when she was looking at him like she was, giving him those hazy, pleading, desperate eyes that just begged for more, harder, _faster_, and damn it, he was just mindless enough to give in.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." He caught her lips in a scorching kiss, felt her arms wrap tightly around his shoulders and gave a faint smirk into the kiss. She was just _begging_ to have every last little bit of coherency and awareness pounded right out of her and he was more than happy to do exactly that, hands moving back to her hips to grip them firmly and hold them still and he smirked wider still when she squirmed futilely against his hold for just a split second - and then he pulled back until just the tip of him was still inside her and _slammed_ back inside with as much strength as he could put behind the motion, and the way she wrenched her mouth from his and let out a helplessly needy shriek of pleasure was more than enough to convince him to keep going. It wasn't as if he could have stopped now anyway; he was too close to another forceful orgasm himself, too close to letting his _own_ control slip away just as hers had done, and so he braced himself more firmly against her and kept up the rough pace until he felt her starting to tense sharply beneath him - and then, even through his own need, even through the lack of anything even resembling coherent brainpower at the moment, he found himself in possession of a completely naughty idea that he just couldn't resist.

He stopped - made himself stop - struggled to hold back the urge to just keep going and waited. Waited for her eyes to open, for her hazy, needy gaze to focus on him, and for her mouth to start opening in what was very likely going to be a protest at his cessation.

_That_ was when he flicked a fingertip roughly across her clit, gave a jarring thrust and hissed at her ear, "Come. _Now_."

She obeyed spectacularly, tossing her head back and shrieking his name to the still air, and there was nothing he could do then but follow her into release with a shuddering groan of a curse.

Even when the shudders had faded, the lust had seeped away and left them both slumped in a sweaty, panting and very sated heap on the desk, neither of them seemed quite willing to move, and it was only a halfhearted glance at the time that got Reve to even consider doing so. "As much as I'm enjoying this," he sighed tiredly, attempting to extricate himself from her tight cling, "you need to let go of me and let me get things back in order. We've just wasted almost two and a half hours and I really don't think Ana's desk is going to stand up to much more of this."

"She can get over it," Amalia muttered sleepily, but unwound herself reluctantly from around him anyway and let him up, getting shakily to her feet and wincing slightly. "I am _so_ not going to be able to walk straight for god only knows how long. You're vicious."

"You asked for it," he pointed out.

"That's why I didn't tell you never to do it again." She grinned lopsidedly and fumbled for her clothes, slipping into them with assorted faint hisses and whines that eventually made Reve wince and cast a halfhearted Resta in her direction in between trying to wipe off Ana's desk and straighten up the paperwork. At the same time, even. "Aw, aren't you sweet."

"You're making _me_ hurt with those noises." He glanced around, vaguely realized he'd lost his glasses at some point, and just shook his head in bemusement when he found them hanging over the handle of a drawer as neatly as if he'd hooked them there himself.

"Yeah, well..." She shrugged, gave him a slightly less lopsided grin and stretched hard with a sigh. "So, are you going to get some rest, or do I have to do that all over again?"

He paused, _blushed_ and smartly decided not to disagree with her. "Only if I can rest assured you'll be there when I wake up so I can put you to work helping me finish this."

"If you think I'm going to leave your side, you're utterly insane." She leaned close, kissed him quickly and deeply, and then sashayed out of the room, leaving him to follow her and wonder exactly why he suspected neither of them were getting much sleep that night.


End file.
